Hourglass the Tribrid
|-|Hourglass= Please don’t steal my coding! H O U R G L A S S A collab between TWH and Lacey Hive/Ice/Night Traveling lesbian mum, for best friends contest A P P E A R A N C E -An oddity -Has two pairs of wings, one Pyrhhian and one Pantalan -IceWing horns -HiveWing face with NightWing face markings, along with HiveWing markings -NightWing spikes, although she has the IceWing tail spikes -Mainscales are ivory black, and are very shiny -Scattered across her mainscales are small golden specks, like shimmering stars -On her neck is a golden birthmark in the shape of an hourglass -Face markings are also golden -Wing membranes, both odd wings, are pale yellow -Top part of her face is icy blue, along with her underbelly -Spines are stark white, and so are the lower face markings -Has small white "socks" on all of her feet -Horns and claws ae cobalt blue and are very shiny -Eyes are deep, almost navy blue -Build is very skinny, with a neglected an underfed look -Has some muscle, although not much -Normally has a frown creasing her thin face P E R S O N A L I T Y text A B I L I T I E S -Main weapon is frostbreath -Isn't as strong as normal IceWing, but still is effective -Has good night vision, and can see in the dark fairly well -Her insults and sarcasm. (I think this one is sorta self-explanitory) H I S T O R Y -Borm to a NightWing named Obsidian and an IceWing/HiveWing named Snowbug -Hatched in the cold, barren wasteland that was the Ice Kingdom -Grew up on the outskirts of the noble's town, miserable and cold all the time -When she was one year old, Snowbug and Obsidian forced her to go to school -As soon as she got to school, dragons began teasing her and bullying her -Sometimes about her appearance, other times about her dark pessimistic personality -As she grew, nobody wanted to be friends with the odd tribrid, so she grew up mostly alone -Her parents weren't...terrible. But they didn't care much about what was happening in her social life -Hourglass grew even more jaded and grumpy then she already was, snapping at almost any dragon who tried to interact with her -She pushed away the few dragons who tried to reach out, leaving her more alone then ever -At the age of 5, Hourglass ran. Ran away from the stuffy Ice Kingdom. Away from the bullying classmates. Away from her parents. -She ran to somewhere around the Rainforest, where she met a sweet MudWing by the name of Heron -The dragoness was different then any dragon she had met in the Ice Kingdom. Kind, interesting, and accepting. -They began talking, bonding over the misfortunes they have had in their lives -Soon, they traveled across Pyrhhia together -Along the way, Hourglass discovered she liked Heron. A lot. Although she never thought about these feelings -After a year or so of traveling together, Heron suggested a crazy idea, adopt orphaned dragonets and help them find homes -Hourglass refused, point-blank, to go along with it -But after many attempts to convince her, Hourglass agreed -They, so far, have adopted a a lilac colored IceWing, an absolutely tiny Mud-RainWing, a totally silver NightWing, a banana yellow SkyWing without talons, and a blind Sand-IceWing -One day Heron found a small, purple-ish blue egg on a beach by the Sea Kingdom -The egg hatched into an odd dragonet, a disabled, deaf, and odd-winged dragonet -Although she refused to admit it, Hourglass saw a bit of herself in Polyp -As Polyp grew up, their life improved slightly. Polyp would play pranks on Heron and her, and would also tell them crazy stories -They are still helping dragonets to this day, including Polyp R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A text |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y 8E7F75B5-8403-4292-97E7-5001598C7796.jpeg|Jada by Lacey HourglassCloud.png|By Cloud!! Category:HiveWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (The Wolves Heart) Category:Hybrids Category:Collaborations Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)